


RWBY OC Trailer - Orange - Larna Vernier

by ElderDragonGaming



Series: RWBY OC Trailers [2]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonGaming/pseuds/ElderDragonGaming
Summary: Name: Larna VernierColour: OrangeSemblance: Can enter a Demon-Rage Mode with Strong EmotionsWeapon: Double-Sided War AxTeam: FLTY
Series: RWBY OC Trailers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702540





	RWBY OC Trailer - Orange - Larna Vernier

_Oh my Oum, how did she do that?  
  
_ _Everyone run she’s a monster.  
  
_ _Where’s she going?! Catch that brat._

Larna sprinted through the streets, not understanding why everyone was acting like this. She was running home so that she could try and hide and understand what was happening. The orange glow started leaving her eyes as she began calming down. She was almost home, and she felt more emotion welling up within her. She tried to contain it as she ran in through the door and sprinted into her room before her mother even had time to turn around. She lay on her bed face-up, trying to manage her emotions as they threatened to explode again like they had in the market. Menagerie was such a peaceful place, so why couldn’t she just be as placid as any of the others. Her mother walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed with her.  
”Hey. Bad day again?” She asked Larna, smiling weakly at her.  
”I still can’t control them; my emotions. They just build up and I let them out in a massive burst and then everything goes terribly.” She admitted quickly, not able to look her mother in the eyes.  
”It’s okay. Soon you’ll be off to that nice school and they’ll be able to teach you how to control it all.” Her mother responded assuredly.  
”B-but what if they can’t handle me and they just send me home. Then what?” She asked, finally looking up at her mother for help.  
”They are some of the best Huntsman and Huntresses in all of Remnant. If they can’t handle you then I think you could take on the world alone.” She smiled, ruffling Larna’s hair.  
”I guess so. I just don’t want to mess this up.” She replied.  
”And you won’t. I have faith in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Larna Vernier  
> Colour: Orange  
> Semblance: Can enter a Demon-Rage Mode with Strong Emotions  
> Weapon: Double-Sided War Ax  
> Team: FLTY


End file.
